


魔法事故

by yanyin



Category: DCU
Genre: GB, Other, sp, 女攻, 情趣扮演, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyin/pseuds/yanyin
Summary: 哈尔从宇宙执勤归来，匆匆赶去和约好的女朋友约会。不过这次的约会过程似乎不太顺利......第二人称，GB女攻注意！道具，情趣扮演，sp，全文都是肉！





	魔法事故

人群之中，你一眼就看到了正在路边等你的男朋友。你看着他的腰陷入沉思，男孩子腰怎么这么细呢。你悄悄地从后边接近他，企图一把搂住他的腰顺便吓他一跳，在你碰到他腰的那一瞬，他突然踉跄一下软倒在你怀里，嘴角泄出一丝呻吟。

哈尔突然呻吟出声吓了你一跳，你有些不知所措，看出你尴尬的哈尔脸有些红，向你解释道“宝贝儿，谁让你的惊吓这么成功呢，我只好配合你一下了。”虽然你对这个理由很怀疑 ，但你还是接受了它，现在比较重要的是好久没见到的男朋友出现了，当然是要让他陪你玩啦。

你拉住哈尔的手往外跑，完全没注意到你可爱的男朋友此刻神情隐忍眼角绯红，麦色的皮肤隐隐渗出一层细密的薄汗，被你牵着的手微微颤抖，整个人与其说跟着你跑动，更像是微微漂浮在半空中。“慢点，宝贝儿”，他甜蜜地唤住你，语气中似乎带着一丝微不可查的喘息，“别这么心急，我们还有很多时间在一起。”

“不要！说好回来陪我去游乐场的嘛～”你使出了撒娇大法，你觉得今天的哈尔有哪里不对，但你又说不出来，“宝贝儿，我们先去看电影好不好?今天正好是你喜欢的电影上映。”哈尔的声音带着微微的喘息，你以为是你拉他跑太快了，你停下脚步，转身把自己埋进他的怀里，搂住他的腰，你感觉哈尔在一瞬间颤抖了一下。“好吧，刚出差回来就来找我也太辛苦了。”你心里这样想着，“好呀，那我们去看电影。”似乎想到了什么你又补充了一句“不许中途跑掉！”“保证不会宝贝儿。”他如此说道。

你拉着哈尔来到电影院。现在正是淡季，并没有什么好看的电影，只有一部你垂涎已久的恐怖片比较吸引你。只是此前哈尔一直出差在外不敢一个人来看，如今亲亲男友好不容易回来了，你自然不会放过这个机会，和哈尔选择了最后排的情侣座粘糊糊地坐在一起。

这部电影果然如宣传的一般特效逼真，你越看越觉得恐惧，不由地攥紧了哈尔的手，整个人慢慢缩进他的怀里。然而往日一起看恐怖片时总能牵着你的手轻松地安慰你的哈尔今天却异常沉默。

“哈尔，我怕QAQ。”没能得到男朋友安慰的你有些害怕地搂住了他的腰将脸埋在他的胸膛，想借此汲取勇气，却发现怀中亲亲男友的身体异常紧绷。“没事宝贝儿，都是假的，一切有我呢。”他终于故作轻松地开口，带着微微的颤音。这时电影正好上演到一个小高潮，你吓得一个哆嗦，下意识拢紧了抱着哈尔腰的手臂，只觉得怀中的身体突然剧烈颤抖了一下，在影院此起彼伏的尖叫声中隐约传出一声熟悉的闷哼。“什么嘛，原来向来无所畏惧的哈尔也有被恐怖片吓到的时候，被我抓到黑历史了吧。”你窃笑着，突发奇想攀上哈尔的脖子，对着他的耳后小声吐气：“亲爱的，来~快~活~啊~”

借着电影的光亮，你满意的看到哈尔的耳垂染上一层红晕，身体颤抖的幅度越发明显。哈尔握住了你的手腕，带着小小的颤音无可奈何地劝阻：“宝贝儿，别闹，先好好看电影好吗？”但他试图将你的手腕拉下的动作却显得那么无力，让你不由想到一个词：欲拒还迎。

哈尔向来是一个浪漫且善于调情的人，你也不是什么保守内敛的性子，你们向来相处的非常和谐，无论是生活中还是床上。可惜哈尔因为工作原因不得不经常出差，也因此每次见面时你们都非常珍惜在一起的时间。今天的哈尔不复以往主动，眼中爱意依然真实深厚，一举一动却显得格外羞涩，这新奇的表现让你愈发兴味浓厚，仿佛看到一道喜爱的佳肴今天忽然换了一种烹饪方式，但美味依旧，让你忍不住食欲大动。

你下意识地舔了舔唇。

电影下半场你已无心观影，只新奇地用手指探索着亲亲男朋友，如同你们第一次约会时甜蜜的样子。和军队中常见的那群肌肉壮汉不同，哈尔身型相对瘦削却并不孱弱，紧实的肌肉附在匀称的骨架上，战斗时的身形如同最顶尖的芭蕾舞演员，轻盈而不失力度。你回忆起你们初遇时的情景，刚入伍的哈尔嘴贱调戏了你一句，被当时暴躁的你当场以对练的名义压倒在地。你的手摁在他漂亮结实的腹肌上，因为手感太过美好而忍不住捏了一把。哈尔急促地喘息着，嘴上虽然笑嘻嘻地讨饶，晶亮的眼中却闪耀着不服输的光彩。你就是在那时被那双明亮的眼睛所打动的。

然而此刻，隔着一层薄薄的衣料，你清晰地感受到哈尔形状完美的腹肌紧绷，随着你手指点过微微颤抖着。哈尔不自觉地后缩，似乎想要避开你的触碰，你则步步紧逼。在狭小的空间内无声搏击擒拿，这是你们之间独有的情趣，然而今天哈尔完全不在状态，不多时便被你逼至座椅死角，只能咬紧牙关任由你上下其手。你尤不满足，手指抹过他的唇，强硬地叩开紧闭的门，满意的听到他终于溢出一丝呜咽。

灯光骤亮，你这才反应过来电影已经结束。看着满场观众陆续退场，你不情不愿地放开了哈尔，看着他脸色通红地冲向盥洗间。不多时，哈尔再次神采奕奕地走来，主动牵起你的手。“咳，”他轻咳一声，脸上带着些许薄红，“宝贝儿，你不是说想去游乐场吗？走吧。”

你笑眯眯地盯着他明亮的眼睛，清晰地看到他的耳垂渐渐充血。为了防止这个向来大胆的男人害羞过度逃跑，你大发慈悲地放过了他：“好啊，出发吧。说好的今天不管我说玩什么你都要陪我哦！”

“当然没问题，为女士服务是我的荣幸！”你故意走在前面，余光清晰地瞥到哈尔脸上闪过一抹轻松，整个人也重新变得油嘴滑舌起来。嘛，虽然羞涩的哈尔也很美味，但过犹不及，把人吓跑了可就不好了。听说海滨城游乐场新建了一个巨大的摩天轮，足以将整座城市尽收眼底，深得情侣们好评。这可是你期盼已久的约会，足足半个小时独处密室互诉衷肠，加上今天格外羞涩美味的哈尔，你的心里越发期待起来。

今天是周末，游乐场的人比你想象的要多。但这丝毫不能打消你想去玩的冲动。你伸手拽住身边的哈尔，兴冲冲的跑去买了两张门票。

“亲爱的，我们先玩什么好呢？”你回头征求哈尔的意见，你发现哈尔的脸上带着一丝薄红，你好奇的凑近“怎么了？亲爱的，你看起来有些不舒服。”哈尔身体微微向后倾，似乎是想避开你观察的眼神“不，没什么，对了我们去鬼屋吧，刚才你还说想去。” 哈尔快速的转移了话题“嗯~哪好吧。”你心中暗暗记下了这一点，今天的哈尔很不对劲呢。

即使是吓人的鬼屋，也丝毫没有阻拦游玩人的热情。在拉着哈尔排了一段长队之后，你们终于进入了鬼屋。屋外的热气，在关上门的一瞬间被阻断，场地内空调开得很足，昏暗的灯光营造的气氛让你不禁想到刚才的电影。心里有些发毛，更加向哈尔靠近，此时你半个身体都缩在了哈尔的怀里，虽然哈尔向往常一样搂住了你，但你还是敏锐的发现了他的身体僵硬了一下，似乎很不习惯与你接触，你开始胡思乱想起来，也许是你很久没有说话，哈尔忍不住开始问你“怎么了？宝贝儿？”你在他怀里抬起头，过于靠近的姿势让你感受到他的呼吸，你借着昏暗的灯光，看清了他担心的表情“我太怕了QAQ” 你从脑海里赶走了胡思乱想，找了一个合适的理由，顺便把手环到了哈尔的腰上，两只手收楼把头埋进了他的怀抱中，“亲爱的你腰真细。”从他的怀里你发出闷闷的声音，“哈，谢谢你的称赞，宝贝儿。”他对你类似调戏的话已经习惯了。哈尔的手也环住了你，昏暗的环境下能听到彼此的心跳，以及鬼哭狼嚎，感觉到你突然的僵硬，哈尔拉住了你的手，“走吧，我的公主，我带你离开这个鬼地方。”你几乎都能想象到他油嘴滑舌的样子，你只是轻哼一声，任由哈尔拉着你快速跑出了鬼屋，毕竟你还是有些怕鬼的。

你们一路小跑，连鬼屋的工作人员也追不上你们，更别提吓到你了，在见到象征着出口的光芒时，你们慢下脚步，彼此对视一眼，想到刚才的场景忍不住噗呲一声笑出来，哈尔脸上的薄红蔓延到了耳朵上，你忍不住伸手捏了一下，“亲爱的那你的耳朵好红啊。”哈尔被你突然的动作吓了一跳，“额……可能是刚才跑的太快了。对了我们再去玩什么？”你又一次被哈尔转移了话题。

即使因为家族渊源你对真实的鬼怪并不陌生，但因为了解才会有恐惧，更何况人类在想要吓唬人时无穷的创造力总能令你讶异。一部优异的鬼片加一座逼真的鬼屋，这已经有些超过了你的极限，即使有美味的哈尔做调剂也不行，你感到胸中气血翻涌，急需发泄。“过山车！”你抬手指向有着好几个360°大回转的过山车兴奋地嚷着，一个可以尽情尖叫呐喊释放自我的项目，正适合现在的你。

“呃，宝贝儿，为什么想要玩这个，我们曾经做过的那些失重训练还不够吗？”哈尔似乎有些为难，语气纠结。虽然不知道他在顾忌什么，但你决心已定，又是撒娇又是激将：“走嘛走嘛，我就想玩这个~英勇无畏的乔丹上尉难道还会怕一个小小的过山车不成？”

最终哈尔拗不过你，你们还是并排坐在了过山车首排。你侧过身去，兴致勃勃地为哈尔系紧安全带，顺手在他的腰上戳了一下。不出意外地感到了一丝颤抖。“亲爱的，你今天可真是敏感。”你笑眯眯地调戏他，看着他支支吾吾的解释：“那，那是因为我爱你入骨，宝贝儿，你的每一个动作都触动到了我的灵魂。”“好吧，算你过关了。”眼见过山车即将启动，工作人员已经开始上前检查安全带，你终于心满意足地放过了面红耳赤的男朋友端正坐好。

第一排的过山车果然刺激，感受到迎面袭来的强风和下落时失重的刺激感，你握紧安全扶手兴奋地大声尖叫，冲着哈尔大喊：“果然，还是这种飞翔的感觉最棒了！”令你惊奇的是和你一样热爱天空的哈尔却没有附和你，此起彼伏的尖叫声中，你恍惚听到身旁传来一阵隐忍的闷哼。你偏头看去，隐约看到哈尔眼角发红，鬓角飞出晶莹的水珠。  
过山车到达，下车时你有些担心地看着一向强健的哈尔脚下一个踉跄，小心地上前扶住他。“亲爱的，你没事吧？”“没事，”哈尔平复了一下呼吸，反手握住你的手：“宝贝儿，你的安全带系的有点太紧了，我之前有点喘不过来，现在已经完全没问题了。接下来还想玩点什么呢？”

是这样吗？虽然觉得哪里不对，你还是有些疑惑地点点头，不再纠结这个问题。毕竟哈尔是个自尊心很强的男人，身为亲亲恋人，你当然要给他留点面子啦。你回顾了一下自己心仪的项目，选择了一个不那么激烈的。“去玩旋转木马吧，听说最近新加了一批双人木马，可漂亮了！”

来到旋转木马前，哈尔看着挂满漂亮装饰的双人木马，脚步有一丝不动声色的后退，若非你们曾一同接受过严苛的训练根本无法察觉。你回头望着哈尔，今天的他羞涩又敏感，跟往常截然不同，虽然还是一样的油嘴滑舌，但你还感觉到一丝的不协调。也许是你注视哈尔的目光过于强烈，他也侧头望向你，从侧脸洒下的阳光，让哈尔看起来好像被打了柔光一样，你迎着哈尔疑惑的目光，悄悄把手从腰间向下，然而被哈尔一把抓住。“宝贝儿，虽然我也很满意我的身材，但也许你可以冷静一些。”你装模作样的叹了口气“好吧亲爱的，我一定要再夸你一句，你的身材棒极了。”说着你把手放回了哈尔的腰间，轻轻的捏了一把，未退散的薄红蔓延到脖子上。哈尔转过头低咳一声掩饰自己的表情。“好了，宝贝儿，到我们了。”

哈尔扶着你让你坐在了前座，自己则翻身坐上了后座。你其实想坐在后面，可是你看了眼哈尔的长腿，以及窄小的前座默默的熄灭了这个心思。

旋转木马开动了。虽然白天的木马没有灯效，但是你还是为这个梦幻的涂装感到兴奋，太戳少女心了。随着木马的起伏，木马细小的微凸的装饰品开始摩擦着大腿内部，酥酥麻麻的，勾得你的心底越发痒痒的。因为姿势的原因哈尔的手揽住了你的腰，你敏锐的感到他似乎在难捱地微微扭动着，却又小心翼翼地不想被你发现。你爱极了他逞强时的样子，并没有戳穿他拙劣的掩饰，反而故意反手在他的大腿根部划圈圈，满意地听到头顶泄出一丝闷哼。你仔细的研究着旋转木马顶部的装饰，感觉等待的时间并没有白费，你看了一眼时间发觉15分钟很快就要过去了，你有些遗憾，不过还有下一个项目。

木马停止了转动。翻身下马时，哈尔似乎碰到了哪里，原本矫健的动作有了一瞬间停顿，低哑的呻吟脱口而出，似乎已经压抑了许久，握着你的手微微收紧。你被突然发出的呻吟吓了一跳，你扭过头，看到哈尔的脸色比刚才更红了，“亲爱的你是不是身体不舒服？要不我们回家吧？”你现在有点怀疑哈尔感冒了，把手伸向哈尔的额头，中途被他拉住握在手中“不，我没事，只是……只是有些热，宝贝儿我们去玩下一项吧。”

你对哈尔的解释将信将疑，“亲爱的，你确定没问题吗？”在你的坚持下，哈尔微微低头让你摸了一下额头“唔~不发烧呢。”“宝贝儿，你应该更相信我，我从来不会骗你。”姿势刚刚好，在哈尔说完的一瞬间，你快速的在他的脸颊上偷亲了一口“那走吧，我们去玩激流勇进，正好我也有些热了。”

你们穿着游乐场发放的免费雨衣上了车。有了过山车上的前车之鉴，哈尔抢在你动手之前就先系好了安全带。这让你有些失望，在他侧身为你整理雨衣时有一下没一下的伸手戳着他红扑扑的脸。“亲爱的，你今天就这么不愿意我碰你吗？”“怎么会”，哈尔握住了你作怪的手指，放在唇边轻吻。“你的每一次触碰，都让我的灵魂感到颤栗。只是我毕竟是个男人，答应我，让我有机会做个绅士为女士服务好吗，宝贝儿？”现在轮到你脸上发热了，这个男人在情话这一项上总是那么天赋异禀，撩的你的心里小鹿乱撞。“好吧好吧，”你倏地收回手指，含笑带嗔地瞥了哈尔一眼。“算你过关。”

从高坡上俯冲而下，激扬的水花在周身飞溅，炎炎夏日中一阵透心的凉爽让你神清气爽。唯一可惜的是免费的雨衣质量并不好，你的衣服或多或少还是沾上了水痕。你扭头看向哈尔想要撒撒娇，却目瞪口呆地看着他几乎全身湿透了。哈尔的雨衣比你的更加粗制滥造，硕大的破口完全失去了遮蔽的作用，被水完全浸透了的T恤紧紧贴着皮肤，勾勒出哈尔漂亮结实的胸肌和腹肌，让你忍不住回想起它们美妙的手感。薄薄的布料在阳光的反射下几近透明，哈尔胸前两颗可爱的红点被冷水刺激的微微挺立，随着他的呼吸不住起伏。哈尔此刻正苦恼的提起衣角，美好的腰线和小麦色的健康肌肤若隐若现，看的你气血喷张。注意到你呆呆望着他的眼神，哈尔苦笑了一下：“宝贝儿，虽然我很想继续陪你玩，但也许我们需要先去小小的打理一下自己？”

你被哈尔的话惊醒，箭步上前扯开了他拎着衣角的手。听到一旁小小的叹息声，你环视四周，看到周围对着你家亲亲男朋友露出痴迷垂涎表情的男男女女，不禁心头火起，拉着哈尔的手就跑。哈尔顺从地跟着你逃出人群，来到一出人迹罕至的小树林，你反身用力地抱住了哈尔。或许是因为受了凉，哈尔颤抖的幅度明显增大，好半天才平息下来，轻轻拍着你的肩膀安抚：“嘿，宝贝儿，别这么急切，我不会跑的。”你依旧把头埋在哈尔怀里，闷闷开口：“我不喜欢别人看你的眼神，就像想当场把你扒光一样。你明明是我的！只有我能那样看你！”“当然，当然，我的身心早已被你俘获，我是独属于你的俘虏，我的公主。”你在哈尔的深情表白下重新展露笑颜，但也确实失去了继续游玩的兴致。眼见太阳西下，你抬头看着哈尔温柔的眼睛：“最后一项，我们去坐摩天轮吧！我有话想对你说！”

你和哈尔踏入小小的车厢。或许是因为来玩的情侣实在太多了，游乐场也很有心机地在车厢内布置了不少小惊喜，无论是镂花的座椅扶手还是厢壁上挂着的爱情鸟画像，都渲染出一种暧昧的气氛。你和哈尔紧紧依偎在一起，看着他在夕阳的映衬下显得越发温柔的眉眼，只觉得格外诱人，连微蹙的眉头都让你感到心醉神迷。你摸了摸怀中的小盒子，猛地跳到哈尔腿上，拉下他的头狠狠吻了上去。哈尔似乎再也抑制不住身体的反应，整个人剧烈颤抖起来，想要反抗又不敢用力，只能将手搭在你的肩膀上虚虚推拒，可怜兮兮地求饶：“宝贝儿，乖，我们回家再继续，好吗？”

“别怕，亲爱的，我们的时间还很充裕，而且你明明也有反应了。”坐在哈尔腿上，你很清晰地感受到他拼命掩饰的苏醒的欲望，一整天的胡思乱想全都烟消云散。“我好喜欢你，”仗着哈尔此刻不敢用力，你肆无忌惮地对着他上下其手，“你结实的胸肌，”你点上他挺立的红点，“你漂亮的腹肌，”你戳了戳他极具弹性的腹肌，“你让人羡慕的腰线，”你的手从T恤下探了进去，在哈尔纤细敏感的腰身上上下游移，“你的一切。”你忍不住在他的屁股上拍了一把。

“唔啊——”随着你到处点火，哈尔的身体不住扭动着似乎想要逃离，却又被你死死禁锢住。饱含情欲的呻吟从哈尔口中不住溢出，哆哆嗦嗦地向你求饶：“宝贝儿，停下，我真的忍不住了！”“那就别忍。亲爱的，我已经渴望你很久了。”你对他的示弱置若罔闻，继续细细品尝着你美味的男朋友。哈尔难耐的仰起头，露出精巧的喉结，你忍不住咬了上去。“啊！！！”这一下似乎狠狠刺激到了哈尔，他尖叫着推开你，整个人蜷成一团，有晶莹的泪珠从他绯红的眼角滑落。

“！亲爱的你还好吗？”你被哈尔这过度的反应吓了一跳，欲火稍退，小心翼翼地戳着他的肩膀关切地询问。然而即使是如此轻微的触碰依然让哈尔如同触电般战栗，“没，没事”，他努力地妄图粉饰太平，却掩盖不住哽咽的语气。你终于感到事情不对，强硬地将他拉起，直视着他的眼睛：“亲爱的，告诉我你到底怎么了，别让我担心好吗？”哈尔还想解释什么，脱口而出的却是一声带着哭腔的呻吟。随着身体激烈的颤抖，有什么东西从哈尔的裤子口袋中掉出。你捡了起来，一枚……绿色的戒指？

“亲爱的，你怎么知道我想向你求婚的？不得不说，你选戒指的品味真是糟糕透了，不过没关系，我都会接受的。”你欣喜地将戒指戴在手上，眼前一阵绿光闪过，你惊讶的发现自己身上的衣服变成了一件非常眼熟的款式——海滨城的守护者，绿灯侠的制服，女版。电光火石间，你似乎明白了什么，哈尔经常归期不定的出差，身上莫名出现的伤痕，喜欢标榜自己英勇无畏无所不能，今天一整天奇奇怪怪的反应，还有眼前这个神奇的戒指。一切都有了合理的解释，哈尔就是绿灯侠，而他却一直隐瞒着自己，甚至在中了奇怪的魔法的情况下仍旧压抑着不想让你发现端倪。若不是你观察敏锐又因家族原因见多识广，哈尔会不会就这么一直拖着，直到受到更大的伤害？你又是生气又是心疼，挑起他的下巴冷冷地看着他的眼睛：“哈尔·乔丹，你就没什么想解释的？”

哈尔此刻的眼神已经完全失焦，空洞的瞳孔中只剩下满满的情欲。他粗重的喘息着，随着你的触碰发出一声声隐忍而诱人的呻吟。你为他仔细检查了一番，最终不得不承认哈尔真的非常幸运，攻击他的原本应当是一个非常恶毒的诅咒，但不知什么原因对方念错了一个字符，最终你男朋友中的更像是一个情侣间的情趣游戏，唯一的后果是一周内全身都极其敏感，轻微的触碰都会激起情欲，想要快速解决的方法也非常简单粗暴，只要用后面达到一次高潮就好了。你不禁松了一口气，这个不需要魔法的解决方式真是太好了，至于哈尔会不会因为被女朋友肏而感到羞耻，管他呢，那是他为了自己的隐瞒应付的代价。

随着摩天轮越来越靠近地面，你开始变得有些焦急。哈尔此刻仍陷在情欲之中，脸色含春眸中带情，眼角还挂着晶莹的泪珠，浑身不要钱一样的散发着荷尔蒙，还是男女通吃的那种。这要是在家里你早就将他扑倒在床上/桌子上/地毯上/随便什么地方拆吃入腹了，但眼下你还没忘记你们正在公共场所，并且很快就要走出这个封闭的房间了。你一直是个占有欲极强的人，不然也不至于因为别人看了你男朋友湿身的样子而感到恼火，现在的哈尔明显比之前更诱人百倍，却没有自保之力，你不禁有些懊恼刚才太过急切了。

看着手上的绿色戒指，你突发奇想，既然你戴上戒指后会自动换上绿灯制服，说不定也能使用灯戒的其他功能？你看着包厢内的装饰画努力集中精神，果然，一对绿色的爱情鸟出现在你眼前，亲昵的在你和哈尔身上蹭了蹭后交颈相缠，和画中的动作一模一样。你因着它们的动作终于忍不住抿起了嘴角。哈尔现在蜷成一团整个人一副绵软无力的样子，如果你这么带他出去，只要不露脸都可以看作是绿灯侠救了突然发病的游客。而且你一副很明显的女装打扮，应该能最大限度的保住哈尔的马甲……吧？你想了想报纸可能登出的“惊！海滨城守护英雄绿灯侠实为女儿身！游乐场为救情郎暴露真身！”这样噱头满满的标题，耸了耸肩满不在乎，就你所知，哈尔才没有那么脆弱呢，或者说，尽管你真的很爱你家亲亲男友，但有些时候面对他那厚如城墙的脸皮，你也是真的想要看看他的糗事，最好还是满城皆知没法掩饰的那种。

哈尔之前就被激流勇进打湿了衣服，现在又因为情欲的刺激不断冒汗，这辨识度太高了。你想了想，用自带的小披肩将哈尔上半身裹了起来，一手环肩一手绕膝将他抱起，把他的脸埋在你的胸口处以防曝光。或许是感到呼吸不畅，哈尔皱了皱眉，扭动着想要从你怀中脱身，你因为他的不配合有些生气，灯戒似乎感应到了你的不喜，几根柔软的光束伸出将哈尔捆住，既不会太紧也不至于挣脱。哈尔似乎有些不满又无可奈何，小小地呜咽了一声后老实地将头埋进你的胸口。火热的鼻息扑打在你的胸口，你突然感到心如擂鼓。都是哈尔的错！你忿忿想着，嘴角却微微勾起，抱着哈尔就这么从包厢的窗户腾空飞起。

作为曾经空军最优秀的飞行员之一，美国空军史上最年轻的女中校，虽然是第一次使用灯戒飞行，你很快掌握了技巧。在云层中穿梭的感觉让你想起了曾经的部队生涯和第一次驾驶飞机飞上天空时的激动，但这又与飞机不同，云层触手可及，鸟儿从身边飞过，你打从心底爱上了这种飞行的感觉。不过你怀中的哈尔就没这么幸运了，没了面罩的遮挡，飞行中带起的寒风如刀般划过他的脸，沸腾的情欲因寒冷而消减，又因敏感的皮肤因那针扎般细密的疼痛而加重。哈尔被折磨的不轻，泪水如断线的珍珠项链从他的眼角滑下，他努力地想将脸完全埋入你的胸怀以躲避寒风的刺激，不久又因为缺氧不得不通红着一张脸仰面呼吸。他靠在你的怀里瑟瑟发抖，难得显示出一种脆弱的美。你的心蓦地一软，哈尔不会不知道自己身体不适，但他为了履行约定依旧坚持陪你到处游玩，甚至为了不让你担心佯作无事。有这样贴心的男朋友，何必在意那些小细节呢？

就这样，你不再耽搁，抱着哈尔回到家中。看着哈尔被风吹干又汗透过几次早已变得皱皱巴巴的T恤和他眼角乱七八糟的泪痕，你思考片刻，觉得无论是出于防感冒还是洗刷干净好下口品尝美味的目的，你都应该先让他洗个热水澡。

你看着哈尔瘫在浴缸里，满脸潮红，手伸进自己的衣服中抚摸自己，觉得应该让他清醒一下。于是你打开了淋浴，水流直冲而下打湿了哈尔的衣服，半湿的T恤彻底湿透了，贴紧他的身体，勾勒出他完美的身材，头发湿漉漉的贴在脸颊上，让平时帅气的哈尔平添了一分诱惑。“嗨……亲爱的，也许我可以自己解决。”你看着哈尔小心的向你提出建议，对他露出一个自信的微笑：“可是我觉得你应该听听专业人士的建议，亲爱的，而我恰好就是那个知道解法的专业人士。”你伏下身，靠近了哈尔轻轻抚摸着他的脸，你看他因为你的触摸而细微的颤抖。“哈啊……等！等一下，宝贝儿，我……”在哈尔想阻止你的时候，你吻上了他，阻止了哈尔未说出口的话。“亲爱的，你真的该听专业人士的建议。”一个热吻过后你喘息着搂住哈尔，跨坐在他的腰腹上，看着敏感的哈尔难耐的喘息，你舔了一下嘴唇，这么敏感的哈尔平时可是难得一见。你的手伸进他的衣服里，顺着腹肌缓慢向上，衣物与皮肤的摩擦，手的轻抚，让敏感的哈尔抓住了浴缸的边缘，似乎想要坐起来逃避这个磨人的折磨，然而湿滑的浴缸让他无法用力，只能被动的感受着这磨人的快感。

“乖，抬起手。”你用沙哑的嗓音哄着已经失神的哈尔抬起了手，湿漉漉的上衣被你甩在一边，你与哈尔十指相握，交换了一个缠绵至极的吻。你的手向后摸去，拂过哈尔的阴茎，哈尔向上挺动了身体，似乎想获得更多的抚摸，你故意停下手，此时的哈尔上身赤裸的躺在浴缸里，脸上被无法发泄的欲望逼出一抹潮红，因为你的停手，哈尔睁开迷蒙的眼睛看了你一眼。“哈啊……宝贝儿怎么……哈…不继续了。”他说着伸手环上你的腰，在你腰间摩挲。“灯戒的制服很适合你宝贝儿，但现在……”你用手制止了哈尔未说出口的话，“不，亲爱的，这个魔法，可不是这么解的。”

你放在哈尔臀部的手暗示性的捏了捏，平时很能理解你意思的哈尔，迷茫的望着你。你暧昧的冲哈尔一笑：“一会你就知道了亲爱的。”哈尔灵活的大脑被情欲烧到有点反应不过来，但他又直觉哪里不对，直到看见你用灯戒变出一副手铐。“……宝贝儿，我又不会反抗你，这个就没必要了吧？”“亲爱的，这只是为了防止你破坏解除魔法的流程。”你把哈尔的手锁在水管上，被拉伸的上半身线条优美，胸肌因为被锁在高出的双手被迫挺起。你继续挑逗着哈尔，停在他手腕处的手向下抚摸至他的挺起的胸膛，看着他因为你的触摸而喘息，胸口因喘息而起伏。“……我觉得哈啊……我快忍不住了，宝贝儿~”你低下头，从他的脖颈向下舔吻，留下一串暧昧的红痕，你能听到他心脏的剧烈跳动，身下因情欲烧灼而过高的体温，让你也愈加兴奋。舔吻至胸口，你含住他胸口的凸起，轻咬一口。“哈啊！”突间细微的疼痛让哈尔更加向上挺起了身体，被拉高的手猛然向下一顿，腰部因为你的压制紧绷出好看的线条。“……嗯哈…宝……宝贝儿……”哈尔难耐的挺动着腰胯，你决定无视掉他对你深情的呼唤，继续挑动着他的情欲，试图让他发出更加诱人的喘息。

在你努力撩拨着哈尔时，灯戒开始闪起来，你发现这个戒指快没有能量了。你看了眼已经被情欲烧的迷迷糊糊甚至快要高潮的哈尔，决定换一些不会消失的玩具。你记起公寓楼下的情趣用品店新进了一批新奇的好东西，你准备把它们用在哈尔身上。灯戒的制服在此时缓缓消散，显出你本来的小裙子，哈尔手上的手铐也在一瞬间消失。失去束缚的哈尔把手放在你的大腿上开始向上抚摸，滚烫的温度仿佛传染给了你，你的脸上也泛起了浅浅的红晕，虽然这样的哈尔让你胃口大开，但你更想给他一个难忘的教训，于是你摁住哈尔意图向上抚摸的手，俯身吻住了他，另一只手摸索到他裤子上的腰带一把抽出。哈尔配合着抬了一下腰，热吻之后你和哈尔都有些气息不稳：“……宝贝儿，哈啊……我们去床上吧……”哈尔的声音带着喘息。你趴在他胸口上，暧昧的冲他一笑，拉住他被你摁住的手向上提起。在哈尔期待的目光中，你用腰带快速的再次把哈尔的双手扣住绑起来，看着他错愕的眼神忍不住笑出了声：“亲爱的，我觉得你需要一个教训，需要更稳妥的解决办法，在这里等我回来。”说完你站起身走出了浴室，刻意忽略了在身后可怜兮兮喊你的哈尔。

当你收获颇丰的回到浴室里已经是一个小时之后了，哈尔还可怜的维持着你离开浴室的样子，赤裸的胸膛也已经染上了情欲灼烧的红，手腕可能是因为挣扎磨出了红痕，胸口细微的起伏。如果不是低低的呻吟，你差点以为哈尔晕了过去。你在心里默默谴责了一下自己，觉得是不是太过分了，但是这样的“柔弱”的哈尔你从未见过，你又觉得有点蠢蠢欲动。“哈尔?亲爱的，你还好吗?”听到开门和走路声都没什么反应的哈尔，在你走近他出声的时候抬起了头，他的脸蹭过了你准备触碰他的手，你看哈尔打了个寒颤，脸颊滚烫的温度，让你再次有了那么一丢丢的内疚。“哈……我……天哪，宝贝儿，我以为你、你忘记我还在浴室里了。”哈尔声音沙哑着控诉，你看着哈尔迷离的眼神和和无法发泄的欲望，难得的心虚了一下。“咳、那个、我去找解魔法的道具了。”你边说边向哈尔展示了一下手里的东西，哈尔先是愣了一下，然后瞬间像只炸了毛的猫猫一样向后缩起了腿，整个人缩成可怜的一小团。“……我以为只要发泄一下就、就好了。”你看着平时着平时英勇无畏的哈尔磕磕巴巴的向你发出疑问觉得很新奇，这样的哈尔可爱到让你更想欺负他了。“我想我的专业素养没有问题，虽然这个魔法表现的是这样，但具体我还不知道有没有什么副作用，需要详细的检查一下。”你晃了一下手里的袋子：“至于这些，亲爱的，我觉得你对我的隐瞒应该得到一些教训。”

你从袋子里掏出灌肠器，哈尔还在沉默，在你以为他会拒绝你的时候他沙哑地开口：“宝贝儿，你或许应该解开我，让我自己来?”哈尔对你提出了一个建议，你知道这是同意的意思。“好吧，那好了你喊我。”听出你的语气带着点遗憾，哈尔有些哭笑不得：“当然。我答应了不是吗？”解开哈尔的手，你心疼的摩挲了一下他手腕上的勒痕，疼痛和魔法的效果再次让哈尔呻吟出声并软倒到你身上。“……唔先、先出去好吗宝贝儿。”你轻轻的吻了一下哈尔的手腕，转身离开了浴室。你背靠着门，脸有些发烫，门内隐约传出哈尔的喘息声还有水流冲刷的声音，正在你为自己糟糕的想法感到开心时，门开了，哈尔从背后抱住了你。你察觉到他环住你腰的手绵软无力，身上的热度和湿气瞬间点燃了你压抑的情欲，你反身回抱住哈尔把他抵在墙上，手从他的腰侧滑向了他挺翘的臀部，细细的揉捏，细碎的呻吟从他与你接吻的口中流出。你把整个人几乎挂在你身上的哈尔抱起放在了洗手台上，哈尔的腿紧紧的夹住你的腰，被你撩拨许久，又被迫在高潮边缘被放置的哈尔热情的让你有些招架不住。你揉捏他臀部的手指伸进他的体内，刚刚扩张清洗过的肠肉饥渴的夹紧了你的手指，哈尔有些紧张的绷紧了身体，把头埋在了你的颈窝，绞紧的穴口让你几乎难以向更深处摸索。你摁住哈尔大腿的手绕上后背轻轻的抚摸，哈尔慢慢的放松下来。你细微的调整了一下哈尔的姿势，让他更加靠近你。此时的哈尔浑身都散发着诱惑，后背因为姿势的调整靠在了冰凉的镜子上。因为臀部的悬空，本能的收紧了夹着你腰部的大腿。察觉到你在观察他，哈尔有些害羞的别过头，“哈啊……嗯别、别看了。”你觉得喉咙有些发干，这样的哈尔……

你把身体更加贴近哈尔，咬上他因为侧头而暴露出优美线条的脖颈，在还未消掉的红痕上留下一个浅浅的牙印，你的手指继续在哈尔的后穴浅浅的抽插着。哈尔敏感的身体似乎不满足于这些，后穴讨好的吸吮着你的手指，似乎在渴求更多。你抽出了手指，感受到穴口的挽留，在一旁成堆的玩具中翻找，故意选择了新出的产卵器。这个玩具被做成了狰狞的触手形状，里面还能塞入黏糊糊的明胶卵。哈尔对你此时的坏心思一无所知，情欲让他的身体喘息着渴求你更深的进入，拿着形状狰狞的硅胶玩具在哈尔的穴口轻轻的顶弄。被扩张的穴口几乎是迫不及待的吃了进去，随着玩具的慢慢深入，哈尔几乎是哭着喘息出声：“不……太、太深了……呜……”然而你不为所动继续将整个玩具一下子推了进去，“啊！……呜……呜嗯……”哈尔的身体剧烈的弹动了一下，夹在你腰间的腿猛的收紧又软绵绵的放松垂下，敏感的身体细微的颤抖，生理性的泪水不受控制的溢出了眼眶，你爱极他现在的样子。

你故意放缓了向外抽出的速度，看着哈尔用渴求的目光望着你：“宝、宝贝儿……哈啊呜……不。”你坏笑着反问他：“不什么？”“嗯……哈啊……快、快一点啊……哈”你心满意足的加快了抽插的速度，擦过某个微凸的地方时让哈尔浑身一抖，你恶趣味的每次都细细的碾过那里欣赏哈尔的反应，剧烈的快感让哈尔把手摁在你的肩膀上似乎想逃离又想拉进。你停下抽插的动作，哈尔迷茫的看了你一眼，并不知道你为什么停止动作，你抓住他的手让他握住玩具。“乖~做给我看好不好？”你凑近哈尔在他耳边说道，哈尔此时才发觉你不是一般的恶趣味，哀怨的看了你一眼，但是身体在理智之前就自己动了起来。你退后一步看着哈尔把自己玩得汁水淋漓，你觉得这样的哈尔不能更美味了。你忍不住把手摁在了哈尔起伏的胸口揉捏起他的胸肌，胸口突然的袭击让哈尔向上挺起了意图得到更多的抚摸，喘息和呻吟声弥漫在狭小的浴室。就在哈尔就要高潮时候，你堵住他的阴茎。“不……哈啊、呜放、放开……嗯”哈尔的手软软的推拒着你，然而并没有什么用，你接手了哈尔手中的玩具，更加用力的向深处顶去，精液倒流回身体的感觉让哈尔难过的开始挣扎，情欲折磨中的哈尔被你摁在镜子上大力的抽插着，被玩到艳红的后穴讨好着在你插入的时候绞紧玩具，抽出的时候放松，意图讨好你，让自己更快的达到高潮。

你看着哈尔无力的挣扎着，觉得不能再欺负他了，毕竟来日方长。湿滑黏腻的明胶卵被你挤入了哈尔的身体，哈尔本来昏沉的意识被后穴微冰而充实的异物感唤醒。“啊……呜嗯……这是什么？”哈尔伸手摁住自己的肚子“一点小玩具，亲爱的，无毒无害，你刚刚应该见过了。”你从哈尔身后的袋子里掏出一个还未装入玩具里的卵，把淡黄色微微透明的卵放在哈尔的嘴唇上摩挲。“宝贝儿，张嘴。”哈尔的神色有些纠结，但还未来得及多想，卵就被你强行塞入了他的嘴里，湿滑黏腻的卵与温热的口腔内壁摩擦，逐渐化成气味略有些古怪的液体。你捂住哈尔的嘴，让他无法吐出来，只能吞咽下去。哈尔再次觉得你果然是一个十分恶趣味的人。好在这个古怪的液体似乎给火热的身体带来了一丝清凉感，然而对于高潮边缘的哈尔，这个效果聊胜于无。“这个是缓解魔法效果的万能药剂，我家人给我防身用的。”你解释道，“不过下边的不是。”濒临高潮的感觉让哈尔的身体更加敏感，思维并不能很好分辨出药物是否起了应有的作用。哈尔能感觉出湿滑微凉的卵摩擦着他的敏感的肉壁，仿佛被什么奇怪的生物当成繁衍的巢穴，注入了幼崽，这让见多识广的哈尔有些毛骨悚然。“不要再……呜嗯……太过了……嗯”因为卵和玩具的深入，哈尔抗拒的摇头。你停止了卵的注入，揽住他的脖子亲吻着安抚他：“没事的，乖，会化掉的。”哈尔红着眼眶可怜的望着你，“很快就结束了。”你继续安抚着他，用手撸动着他的阴茎，后穴的玩具摩擦着他的敏感点。哈尔在你温柔的抚慰下很快再次达到了高潮。

哈尔平复着自己剧烈的喘息，回味自己的身体在刚刚感受到以前从未有过的高潮和快乐。“所以宝贝儿，魔法解决了。”高潮过后的哈尔有些懒洋洋的，你忍不住凑上去亲了一口他的脸颊。“当然了，我可是家里公认的万事通，有什么魔法是我搞不定的吗？”说着你的手在哈尔的腰上抚摸着，哈尔呼吸一顿，摁住你的手不让你乱摸。“那宝贝儿，我身体里的这些东西怎么办？”认真向你提问的哈尔让你有些心虚，因为你太过激动，进入的过于深入，卵也卡在了哈尔身体的深处，你带着微笑装作若无其事的摸了摸哈尔的肚子，“会化掉的，亲爱的。”

被情欲折磨了许久又接连高潮了两次，在你帮助下清洗自己的哈尔跨出浴缸时，双腿还在打颤。你扶着他走到卧室，此时的哈尔依在床头摁住微鼓的肚子微微皱眉，情热过后的红晕尚未散去，由内而外散发着一股慵懒的餍足感，在新换的雪白床单的映衬下越发显得可口。你忍不住吞了口口水，只觉得自己为了求婚将卧室提前装点过的行为再正确不过。之前为了哈尔又气又急还没好好犒慰自己，眼下一只香喷喷软绵绵的哈尔自己送上门来，更重要的是他还有愧于你，再不下手更待何时？你拿出灯戒在哈尔的眼前晃了晃，故作严肃的问他：“现在，哈尔，你就没什么想跟我解释的？”“那个，宝贝儿，听我解释……”哈尔面色一僵，露出一抹讨好的笑。你双手撑在哈尔头两侧，毫不客气的打断了他的解释：“飞行员，嗯？出公差，嗯？既然你是正义联盟元老，那么我的家人想必你也都见过了，亲爱的，你瞒的可真好啊，区区费里斯公司的试飞员怎么配得上伟大的绿灯侠，你值得一座奥斯卡影帝！”你本只是想哈尔有愧于你，却逐渐起了真火。哈尔额角渐渐渗出细密的汗珠，他有些心虚地垂下眼帘，声音越来越低：“宝贝儿，我只是不想你担心。”你气极反笑：“不想我担心？你特么什么都不说让我猜才最担心！哈尔乔丹，收起你那套天上飞久了不知道谁惯出来的英雄主义，我和你一样是部队出来的，我还是你的长官！还是我们太久没练过你真以为我是个柔弱的小姑娘了？需不需要我现在揍你一顿让你长长记性？”眼见你眼中怒火越来越盛，哈尔主动抬头送上了一个火辣的吻，语速飞快的认错：“对不起宝贝儿，是我错了！我不该自以为是的瞒着你的！我认罚！”

你刚腾起的满腔怒火被这个吻打断了，看着哈尔明明可怜兮兮的低头认错还不时拿眼神偷瞄你的小动作你只觉得哭笑不得，故意绷着脸不带一丝情绪地开口：“你确定？不管我用什么方式你都认罚？”“是的宝贝儿，只要你消气，什么方式都可以！”“这可是你说的。让我想想……”你思索片刻，想起曾经看过的小黄文，眼睛突然一亮：“有了！既然你不信任我的实力，那我们就按部队的方式解决。乔丹上尉，请问欺瞒长官应当受到什么惩罚？”身为难得的高级女军官，你其实不怎么靠近禁闭室，但那里经常会出现一些暴力性事件你也有所耳闻，而作为曾经小错不断的兵油子，哈尔明显更清楚其中的猫腻，故意可怜兮兮的看着你，诺诺开口：“禁闭一周，或者鞭刑四十下，长官。”你仔细思考着当年的军规有过鞭刑这么古老的惩罚吗，但余光瞥到哈尔眼中的一抹笑意，你明白自己的小心思已经被他发现了，这个不作不死的家伙居然还在挑逗自己。你恼羞成怒地瞪了他一眼继续接了下去：“很好。鉴于伟大的乔丹上尉明天还有秘密任务，”你咬牙切齿的在秘密任务加了重音，换来哈尔一个心虚的缩头，“那我们就选第二项速战速决吧。乔丹上尉，时间宝贵，还请您配合一些。”

哈尔自觉地翻身趴在床上，考虑到他刚刚还在浴室里被你玩了个透，此刻腰肢酸软用不上力，你体贴地在他身下加了两个枕头，换来他一声轻笑。你懒得理这个作死无极限的家伙，环顾四周后找到两件趁手的道具：一条两指宽的高级小牛皮皮带，那是你去年送给哈尔的生日礼物；以及一条细细的藤鞭，是你闲来无事自己编的。你将两样道具放在哈尔面前，淡淡开口：“选一个吧，乔丹上尉。”哈尔看着眼前的道具整个人都僵硬了，扭头用一双水灵灵的puppy eyes看着你试图软化你。“宝贝儿……”哈尔的声音深情缠绵，带着一丝勾引，你似笑非笑的瞥了他一眼，“勾引上官，罪加一等。”但还是把两样道具都放到一边。哈尔松了一口气，看到你坐在床边还想要跟你调情：“宝贝儿，我们……啊！”你突然伸手扒了他的围在腰上的浴巾，因为刚洗过的原因，浴巾下赤裸的身体方便了你的行动，你对着翘起的臀瓣狠狠打了一巴掌。

“我们怎么了，乔丹上尉，继续说啊？”你面无表情地接着哈尔的话，手下动作不停，‘啪啪啪’快准狠又是三巴掌下去。眼下臀肉颤巍巍地在空中摇晃，还残留着之前激情痕迹的麦色肌肤逐渐变得红肿。哈尔条件反射地想要逃离，被你一把按住腰部，本就酸软敏感的地方受不了这等刺激，哈尔一下瘫在床上，嘴中溢出细微的哭腔，你不为所动，依旧一掌接一掌地打着。“乔丹上尉，你这么不配合长官，我也只好给你一个小小的教训了。我再问一遍，你选哪个？”“这、这个。”哈尔哽咽着指向了藤鞭，大概是觉得手工制作的藤鞭质量比不上他的皮带结实，打起来也没那么疼。看着他这时候还在动小心思，你也没告诉他这条藤鞭是你根据一本无意间翻到的东方古书上的方法，选用本就结实的藤条经过反复浸水浸油后编制而成，不仅轻便而且韧性极强，打起人来一点都不比高级马鞭差。你拿起藤鞭，随手折了折感受了一下手感，然后对着哈尔通红的屁股抽了下去。“啪”的一声，藤条在通红的屁股上留下了一抹更艳丽的颜色，热辣的疼痛带着残存的快感击破了哈尔的防线，他瑟缩着却不敢再躲开，只能咬紧枕头任由你用藤条一点点为他的屁股上色。

打了几下，看着哈尔可怜兮兮地趴在床上咬着枕头默默流泪的样子，突然觉得有些无趣。“从下一次开始报数，乔丹上尉。不许反抗，不许出错，数到四十此次惩戒结束。乔丹上尉，你的命运掌握在你自己手里。”你停下手中的动作，用藤鞭在哈尔股间点了点，之前被玩透了的小穴因为疼痛微微开阖着，被磨得艳红的穴口还残留着点点水渍，那是之前清理时未排净的润滑。哈尔因着你的动作剧烈颤抖了一下，带着哭腔回答：“是，长官。”藤鞭一下又一下的吻上哈尔的身体，你小心翼翼地调整着挥鞭的动作角度，确保每一寸肌肤都能受力均匀。“一、二、三……”每一次落鞭哈尔都会剧烈抖动一下，报数的声音带着哭腔。这样才对嘛，你满意地看着哈尔驯服的样子，再次高高举起了藤鞭。“三十三……啊！！！”在两下将紧实的臀瓣抽开后，下一鞭，你精准无误地落在了瑟缩的穴口上，下一秒，一大波液体汹涌而出。哈尔自己也懵了一瞬，突然间袭来快感和羞耻心终于将他完全淹没。“呜，化、化掉了！哈啊……都流出来了！唔啊啊……不……不要”哈尔乱七八糟地哭喊着，两腿使劲摩挲却无法缓解身体的难受，透明的液体顺着藤鞭滑到你手上，你这才想起之前留在哈尔体内的明胶卵。你顾不上再继续之前的游戏，赶忙将手指探入后穴试图帮哈尔导出这些液体，出乎你的意料，哈尔体内滚烫的几乎要灼伤你，饥渴的肠肉瞬间绞紧了你的手指。哈尔的魔法根本没有完全解开！

“亲爱的，你感觉怎么样？”你捧着哈尔的脸颊关切地看着他。“好疼，好热，难受。呜，饶了我吧长官！”哈尔的神智早已被沸腾的情欲蒸发殆尽，只会本能地向你撒娇求饶，甚至主动张嘴将你捧住他脸颊的手指含入口中吮吸舔舐，发出“咕滋咕滋”的水声，盛不下的涎水顺着你的手指流出。看着哈尔红肿糜艳的穴口，你一时间有些为难：哈尔的身体已经到了极限，再做下去可能会伤到他，诅咒却没能完全解开。思索片刻，你从玩具堆里翻出一枚小巧的跳蛋。就着哈尔体内不断涌出的透明液体，顺利地将跳蛋塞进哈尔体内，双指将它抵在前列腺上，一下将开关推至最高档。哈尔的身体在弹起一瞬后落在床上一动不动，仔细观察才能发现他一直细密的颤抖着，他的眼泪流的更凶了，嘴唇一开一合却什么也说不出来。还不够，你狠狠心，按下了遥控器上的一个小按钮，跳蛋流出细微的电流，刺得你的手指有些酥麻，哈尔一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，意图伸过来阻止你的手在途中痉挛般的抽搐了一下，他昏过去了。你将哈尔翻过身来抱在怀里，仔细检查了一遍又一遍。万幸，这次诅咒是真的彻底解除了。你小心翼翼地为哈尔清理身体换上睡衣盖好被子，想了想又自己坐在床头让哈尔躺在自己腿上。

三小时后，哈尔悠悠转醒，对着你露出一个虚弱的笑意：“坏姑娘，下次可别这样了，我真的吃不消了。”“这只是个失误，失误！”你反驳着，看见他脸上掩饰不住的疲倦，声音逐渐变小：“好嘛，我知道错了。不过我的解法真的没问题！就是用药上还有一点点瑕疵，亲爱的你要信我！”“当然，我的宝贝儿，全世界只有你我绝不怀疑。”哈尔伸手抚上你的脸，眼中满是深情，“所以宝贝儿，你愿意接受我，接受一个不得不常年奔波在外，甚至随时有可能死在宇宙某个角落的我陪你走完余生吗？”“当然，”你温柔的摩挲着哈尔的脸颊，“哈尔，别担心我，我不是温室里的花朵，我和你一样是无畏的战士。不管你以后会遇到多少艰难险阻，我就在这儿等着你，吾爱。”你低下头，和哈尔忘情的亲吻，直到你顺手拍了哈尔伤痕累累的屁股一下。

“嗷！宝贝儿，你不能在我刚求婚成功的时候就试图谋杀亲夫！”

“哈哈哈哈这可不能怪我，是哈尔你说你认罚的！”


End file.
